The Dusk's Wolf
by Pheoniix
Summary: Jaspers life is changed when he falls into the twilight and has to fight with his friends as human and wolf that changes history in itself.
1. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Dusk's Wolf**

**Chapter 1 Ahhhhhhh!**

It was harsh in the real world, being a wolf, starving to beyond belief whilst the villagers were rarely hungry. The only prey I liked the most was the chickens found in the village but the struggle to get one was that I always had to be fully alert for my friends were not by my side. The villagers were armed and had eagles on their side.

I sharpened my senses as I neared the village. Everybody was quiet and was concentrating on their work. I saw a chicken nearby and made my way inching closer to my target still aware of the many dangers surrounding me.

"It won't be long" said the mayor of the village, "we'll catch that wolf and kill it, which should stop it from taking our chickens".

_They don't do anything with them anyway I thought._

I took the first chance to run in and grab the chicken but a villager saw me.

"Hey there's that wolf again!" he yelled.

_Oh no._

He was just getting ready to pounce but was interrupted by a loud boom and the sky turned grey, rain began to pour down from the sky lit with lightning and the thunder made loud cracking sounds as the fog clouded around us.

The man wasn't looking and I ran out of the village with giant leaps and bounds escaping the terrifying moment. I ran to a place I thought they would never find me, in Faron woods.

I looked back and adjusted my ears so I could hear every noise, sound and movement happening around me. I looked forward again only to immediately stop and look at the black wall that stood in front of Faron woods. It was the twilight the first most feared thing in all the worlds. Suddenly a huge hand stretched out and clenched me in its grip and pulled me into the twilight. The large monster strangled my throat with its massive hands, I tried so hard to howl for help but I could barely speak.

My paw suddenly began to glow brightly and formed a ying symbol. The odd creature let go of me and I fell to the ground taking in as much air as I could, but sooner or later I passed out.

When I awakened hours later I felt different and the rain had stopped which was good.

However there were still puddles of water on the ground. I lifted myself at least 7 or 8 inches of the ground, there in the puddle underneath me was a boy with wolf ears, I thought I was dreaming but it all felt real. I looked at my pa… wait on these aren't paws these are HANDS!

I got up onto 2 legs and ran for my life screaming as I ran back towards the village of hell.

"" I screamed as I ran into the village, but I tripped face first into the ground before I could stop. "Wao!"

"Are you all right the" villagers questioned me.

"No!" I snapped, "do I look okay I…I" I soon realized who I was talking to… the villagers, my eyes widened, I felt my eyes fill with water, or that I was going to cry it had been a foreign word to me because wolfs can't cry it's just physically impossible. I sat on the ground legs crossed and head lowered to make sure that they couldn't see I was actually crying.

"What's your name son?" asked the mayor.

I wiped the tears in my eyes away and looked at him;_ I must say… he is UGLY!_

"Jasper" I said trying to be polite.

"What an odd name" he stated.

"Uuuuuuuuuuummmm" I murmured.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No"

"Then you can stay at my house until we can find a suitable place for you to stay!" he looked almost happy if he didn't have the tusks on the side of his face, I mean we both know that he's a freak.

He led me over to his house and the other villagers continued with their work. As I walked through the door I saw a board with me on it.

"Make yourself at home! Okay?"

"Okay…"

"I'm just gonna see where my daughter went" I was completely surprised he even had a daughter I mean she better look like her mother or her reputation is doomed!

I soon decided that I should take a look around. After looking at many ornaments I reached the kitchen where I saw the most delicious food of all sitting right there in the middle of the table… the ROASTED CHICKEN!

I licked my lips and ran to it; I tore off a leg and chewed on the meat with my fangs.

It was so darn delicious! I couldn't resist!

"Jasper!" the mayor yelled out, "where are you?"

He walked into the kitchen and saw me chewing on the last bone of the chicken that still had meat on it whilst sitting in the middle of the table cross-legged.

"Umm what are you doing?" he questioned.

"Eating, I'm hungry"

"Okay…?"

A moment later a beautiful girl appeared from around the corner.

"Huh…" she turned her head and looked at me.

"Jasper this is my daughter, Ilia"

Oh good she does have her mother's looks, well I'm guessing.

Moonbird: Yay my 1, 2…3rd story! And I'm really happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper: What's that*points at microphone*

Moonbird: that jasper is a 20 1st Century microphone

Jasper: What's it do

Moonbird: OMG… that thing can make your voice sound louder example… HELLO JASPER!!!!!! But trust me don't do that or I'll kill you

Jasper: *covers ears* … okay!

Moonbird: you can uncover your ears now

Jasper: please do review you'll get…ummm…

Moon bird: something!


	2. Rabid boy

Moonbird: Hello everyone we've had a little trouble trying to update Jasper on the 21st century technology

Jasper: …?

Moonbird: okay, I admit it, a LOT of trouble

Jasper: can we start the story now!*begins to complain*

Moonbird: Oh god, first I thought I had to put up with characters in my other story, but this is just plain stupidity.

**The Dusks Wolf**

**Chapter 2 Rabid Boy**

"Oh come on dad you let a rabid boy into our home"

I looked at her eyes widened by her words, _and she acts like her to…probably_. I leapt off the table and tackled her to the ground.

"Ahhh" she screamed, as I kept her firmly on the ground until her so called father picked me up by the collar and threw me into the bathroom.

As I slid across the floor and skidded past a mirror then ran into the back wall. I crawled back to the mirror and looked in, I saw me a human with pale skin, chestnut hair with chestnut wolf ears blending into my hair, translucent green eyes, a long jacket with green detailed designs around the edges, jeans, shoes and a tail hidden under my jacket. I could almost cry.

I ran out of the bathroom and pushed my way past the mayor and ran outside only to be pulled away by another villager.

"You shouldn't attack the mayor you know…m'dear"

I turned around to see a chubby woman cutting of the blood circuit to my right hand.

"Aw…Come on!" I yelled.

She handed me some clothes and told me to get changed, at least 20 minutes later I came out wearing a tatty old shirt and filthy trousers with a blanket tied around my waist and little sandals as well as a floppy wizard's hat that covers my ears.

"Now, it needs one more thing…" she pushed me into the water _which by the way is ultra deep and it almost drowned me, hmph! I'm gonna get her back for that,_ anyway…

I could almost feel my life disappear before my eyes until I felt someone pull me out again after I went at least 15 meters down the lake. I opened my eyes a little bit only to stare into very translucent aqua eyes they reminded me of my childhood with Luna…!

I got up in a rush and saw a small wolf that was a dark urban colour and I was positive I knew who it was.

Luna began to growl at me.

"No. Wait Luna! It's me, Jasper, remember? I'm your little brother! Please listen to me!" I yelled, she stopped growling and looked at me in a strange way, _if you are Jasper prove it!_

I looked down at her and opened my eyes fully as if to say, wait, I can here you?!

I took of the hat and showed my ears and tail to her she flinched back with a confused expression, _you, you are Jasper but how di…_

"I got pulled into the twilight and I transformed to half wolf, half human" I explained but it wasn't easy.

Moonbird: okay I know it's a short chapter but all the more suspense I guess and unfortunately I cannot do a Christmas special this year but I will do a New Year's special and I will try to get it done before New Year's Day!

Jasper: am I in it?

Moonbird: well duh!

Jasper: oh! Kool

Moonbird: Oh Mah Gawd he is a complete Moron isn't he

Jasper: Yep!

Moonbird: *blink…blink, blink, blink* is it just me or did he answer the question I asked about him never mind hope you like the chapter though!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Ignorance

**Moonbird: **okay I might not do the New Year special either but I will do something sooner or later any way here's the story

**Disclaimer:** I only have the game The Legend of Zelda twilight Princess and Spirit Tracks…okay?!

**Dusks Wolf**

**Chapter 3 Ignorance**

Luna ignored me and disappeared into the forest, that's the kind of sister I had but I guess I can't blame her I mean I'm half human, half wolf and she is a wolf.

I began to walk away but the corner of my eyes caught a sparkling light and I turned around only to see the sunset as beautiful as ever and it reminded me of Kiori. I climbed up the nearest highest tree to see the sunset better.

When I had reached the top of the tree I couldn't help but sit and watch the last the last few rays hide behind the shadows of the scenery.

As the last ray of light disappeared from sight I began to climb back down the tree but slipped and fell down the tree receiving minor scratches then smashing myself into the ground letting out only a whimper.

My luck must have run out because as soon as I hit the ground it began to rain, I could barely move an inch because of the aching in my arms and legs so I stayed there in the one spot calling to Luna and my friends until they came, my voice slowly getting weaker and the sound fading with the moon above my head and the crickets chirping up a soft sound that helped me fall to sleep.

Around midnight I woke again and scrambled to my knees soaking wet and shaking myself dry before seeing yet another reflection below me, this time I was a wolf I howled at the top of my lungs and before I knew it…THERE WAS LUNA, standing there in the clearing along with me looking at me in that strange way that always confused me for some odd reason.

"Luna!"

"It really is you Jasper, I thought it would be impossible for you to be a human but its true what you said" she seemed utterly confused but yet again I gave it to her, it's not something you see every day or hear for that matter.

"Yes" I was about to say another thing when three more creatures appeared out of the forest, and they just happened to be Todd, Nox, and Kiori.

"Well, we have to go off and get us some tasty dinner so bye" Luna spoke sarcastically before she disappeared into the woods with only two following behind.

Kiori however wandered towards me.

Kiori used to live with the villagers before she somewhat escaped and ran into us at the Faron woods spring, that's how we became friends and now she stays with us, though she watches over them a lot and I'm pretty sure she's still got her eye on that cat.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Jasper" she smiled, she then turned her head in the direction in which Luna, Todd and Nox went, soon she to scampered off into the woods too.

It only took a second before I lost sight of her.

I sighed, her beauty compelled me to follow though, if I became human again and the villagers caught me with them they would begin to get suspicious.

I sighed for the second time, walking out of the clearing and into the forest before I came to the pathway the horses and people made, how they walked and trotted along it so much that grass no longer grows along that track anymore.

As I neared the village outskirts I found a gate that lead to another spring.

Luna never let us in here so I never really got to take in its beauty

I trotted up slowly towards the water's edge feeling the water sink into my fur, it felt nice. The coolness of the spring's water refreshed me and made me feel better.

I closed my eyes and dropped down at the water's edge slowly falling asleep

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a girl screamed

I woke up immediately from the screaming only to see Ilia and a horse.

Ten I screamed and ran for it towards Faron woods making my way to the other spring and bump into another girl with light blue hair and dark brown eyes sorta like Kiori

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed again trying to run away but I but I slipped on the mud beneath me and I fell to the ground.

""Jasper!" the girl yelled

"Wha? Huh? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Kiori, I went to where the twilight was and I became this" she seemed sad "I just thought that maybe I could see my owners again"

"Huh, well I guess we could find them. But if we ever get split up we can meet up again in the spring 15 minutes before sunset okay?" I explained putting my hand on her shoulder and suddenly realizing that I was a wolf human again.

"Okay" Kiori agreed

**Moonbird:** yay he found the rest of his small pack again and I just cannot wait for the next chapter cuz it's so sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

**Nox:** perfect

**Moonbird:** oh yeah and I dragged Jaspers buddies in here too LOL

**Kiori:** yeah and if ya really wanna read the next chapter you gotta review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The last Waltz

**Moonbird:** okay, I know I haven't updated this story in forever but when I had this chapter done and ready to, my computer hard drive crashed and I've had to put all the programs back on which took some time as well as ALL THE MEMORY WAS LOST! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

So I'm gonna get started right away!

**Dusk's Wolf**

**Chapter 4 – The Last Waltz**

So Kiori and I headed off, eyes set on that small village.

"So what are you planning to do Jasper?" Kiori asked.

"Well first I was planning to introduce you, then I was going to chase after all the chickens they have and roast em' real nice!" I smiled gleefully.

Kiori lifted an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" I asked with great curiosity.

"I'm going to-"she began.

"That's great~!"

Kiori face palmed herself and the rest of the walk was silent.

**AT THE VILLAGE – DAH Dah dah daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…**

"Jasper you're back!" The mayor seemed surprised.

"I've only been gone the night"

"Really, seems like ages"

"Eh heh heh heh…" I laughed insecurely.

"And who is this?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Uh, this is Kiori, my best friend!" I said whilst the Mayor had me in head lock.

"Well, you are very beautiful Kiori" The shopkeeper said, "Why don't you show her around Jasper?"

"I actually don't know this place as much as you would have thought" I laughed.

"Ilia dear, would you mind showing them around then?" The mayor asked.

"No, father I wouldn't mind…" Ilia said seeming annoyed and angry.

"So we took the tour around the village and after that, Kiori and I split up.

She went to talk and help out with her old family, and I chased the chickens around.

I didn't know they could swim… -_-'

Ilia standing close by to make sure I didn't kill one of them and roast over a bonfire.

Within an hour of standing and just watching me she left.

And as night began to fall upon the woods Kiori and I left the town, Kiori having studied what's happened in the small village after she left giving each and every towns person a lecture each.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOWNS PEOPLE~!

I on the other hand was laid-back and bored I got Ilia to roast me a chicken for lunch, mmmmm…

Kiori and I having finished a day of boredom, studying and lectures we met with each other at our desired location, the small lake/spring of Ordon village.

She arrived first being on schedule and the well organized person she is.

And I arrived 20 minutes later on the dot.

"It's about time you arrived, were you savouring yet another chicken?" she asked in such a dainty tone.

"Trust me; it doesn't take long to savour a full sized chicken"

"Then how long does it take"

"30 seconds"

Her expression turned from a smirk to a chin on floor position, which then twisted into her gorgeous smile once again.

"Hey I bought this today at Serena's shop" she held out her hands to reveal a squarish shaped object, small in size and very antique looking.

She opened the box and wound a key until it was fixed in such a position that music began to play.

I hummed along for a little while, and so did Kiori, until I noticed that music could be used for other purposes.

Dancing.

I took her hand and she took mine and we danced along together, shoes off and feet surrounded by pure spring water. The small music box lightly placed in a secure flat spot on the rocks towards the deepest parts of Ordon spring.

Until finally the music stopped and the box needed it's small break between winds.

Kiori reserved her spot on the rocks and I started parting the water to take dibs on my own rock too when we heard a rustle in the trees.

Knowing my wolf instincts I pounced throwing a large knife like boomerang object far up into the tops of the trees where Nox then fell into the minor shrubbery below claiming his own rock somewhat lodged in the side of his brain.

And with Nox falling into the bushes, a bunch of cackles and laughs burst from the tops of the trees where there was usually utter peace.

"Todd, Luna, come down", behind me Kiori was also laughing.

Nox appeared from inside the bushes in a complete human form apart from the tail and ears poking up from his hair and clothes.

I widened my eyes as Luna and Todd jumped down and appeared wearing their own humanoid forms.

**~X~**

**Pheoniix:** okay I'm getting annoyed with writing moonbird constantly at the beginning and end of every author's notes things so, to save confusion I'll just write Pheoniix…

Okay, so I haven't updated in one year but I'll try to get this story updating quicker but so far every month or 2 is what the current update schedule is.

Also I may have mentioned this in the 'starting Author's Notes' part of this chapter, but my computer had to get fixed for one week because the hard drive crashed and it lost all memory therefore I had to restart the chapter and not long ago some idiot dug up a neighbour's yard to fix their phone and screwed up our phone line during the process in of which we use for internet.

I HAD NO INTERNET FOR A WEEK! O.O I don't know how I'm still sane~!

Anyway…

And the 3rd reason why I haven't updated is because of these major distractions:

- DeviantART

- Facebook

- School

- Drawing

- Friends and/or family

- Going away and/or weather problems-seriously we got floods and 2 cyclones in the one year and we've only just started the 2nd month!

- As well as the beloved games and television~!

Later everyone~!


End file.
